1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly to an analog timepiece comprising a multi-functional actuator which allows a user to selectively adjust time information and trigger an electronic device through highly convenient operations on the multi-functional actuator.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional timepiece, such as a conventional analog watch, usually comprises a casing and a time displaying device for displaying time and date information. The casing usually has an adjustment stem extended therefrom in which a user is able to pull out the adjustment stem to temporarily stop the operation of the time displaying device and make adjustment to the displayed time. After the adjustment, the user has to manually and inwardly push the adjustment stem back to its original position so as to resume the operation of the adjustment stem.
For this kind of conventional analog watch, the adjustment stem can only perform the above-mentioned function (i.e. adjustment of the time displaying device). When the conventional analog watch includes other functions, such as an electronic function, the operation of that electronic function must be accomplished by actuators other than the adjustment stem. For example, when the conventional analog watch includes an illumination function, the operation (the switching on or off) of the relevant LED received in the casing must be controlled by actuating another actuator, such as a predetermined button provided on the casing. This brings great inconvenience to users of conventional analog watches.